Snarry Parody: Ginny Doesn't Know
by Cecilia Strife
Summary: Songfic: "Scottie Doesn't Know". What Ginny doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Snarry! Don't like don't read. Slash.


"**Ginny Doesn't Know: A Harry Potter Parody"**

_"Ginny doesn't know that Severus and me_

_Do it in my van every Sunday_

_I tell her I'm at work but I never go_

_Still I'm on my knees and Ginny doesn't know"_

Harry Potter ran down the stairs of his apartment in London two steps at a time, quickly throwing on his Auror robes. He doubled back as he passed a mirror in the foyer and ran his fingers through his dark, unruly hair. He grinned to himself at his reflection, satisfied with his appearance, before turning his head towards the kitchen. "I'm heading out to work, Gin! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" He bellowed to his wife, heading out the door without waiting for a reply.

Walking down the front drive of his and Ginny's flat, the Boy-Turned-Man Who Lived twirled his key ring on his index finger before plucking one out of the few and thrusting the piece of metal through the slot it belonged to. Climbing into the driver's side of his van, Harry buckled himself in before turning the vehicle on. Relishing in the purr of the restored engine he took a moment to admire his car. The feel of the heated seats, the smell of the leather upholstery, the hum of the car itself when in idle; oh yeah, this was the definition of a man's hard work.

Despite being the hero of the Wizarding World, Harry liked his life as simple as possible; he lived in muggle London with his wife of two years, worked as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic, and took up a hobby of repairing older cars like the one he hopped into. He got his muggle driver's license and drove a run down, grey, Dodge Tradesman with shag carpet in the back cab. When he lived with his relatives, Harry could care less about automobiles but there was something about restoring the old machines to look new was something he found relaxing and, oddly, rewarding. After the "Final Battle" against Voldemort, the Boy Who Lived had a hard time adjusting to life outside of the fighting and the hero-worship. So, while seeing a Medi-Witch at Saint Mungos about dealing with the aftermath, the witch suggested that Harry take up a hobby. Driving his hard work only added to his therapy.

He must have been driving for a good hour and a half. Street after street blending together in a streak of grey, the young man allowed himself a carefree smile. Driving up to a small park, Harry honked the horn twice and waited for only a few moments before the passenger side door opened. "Well, Potter, we had better be going somewhere good if I'm going to be seen in this… atrocity of an automobile."

Harry only looked over and smirked. "No need to go anywhere, Severus."

That was when Harry buckled Severus in his seat and released the safety device restricting himself to climb into the passenger side with Severus. The older man raised his eyebrow and rested his hands on his partners thighs, kneading the muscled flesh beneath denim trousers. "You would commence with such frivolous activities here? At a park…full of children?"

Harry grinned. "_Notice Me Not_ charm."

The hands that were on Harry's thighs suddenly left and in mere seconds both of their clothing was gone. "Well then, we had better get started."

_"I always say I'm out shopping_

_But I'm under him and he's not stopping_

_Because Ginny doesn't know"_

Harry groaned and he felt Severus thrusting in and out of him. His eyes rolled as the long cock hit his prostate. Gripping the sheets, he moaned and arched his back as he snapped his hips in time with his lover's. "Fuck!" Harry muttered.

Looking at the older man on top of him he felt his cock twitch; he could tell the Potion's Master was close to orgasm. The long hair in front of him swayed back and forth in time with his thrusts, his pale face flushed, sweat dripping down his strong chin and long nose. Severus' eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were beginning to squint. Harry moaned out a breathy "close" and mewled when the man on top of him sped up his pace.

Severus grunted and snaked his hand between them and pumped Harry's manhood. "Come for me, Harry."

It was all Harry needed to come over himself and Severus, feeling the latter follow soon after.

Minutes later as they laid side by side Severus quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's your excuse this time?"

He heard a chuckled response, "Shopping."

Oh yes, Severus was amused.

_"I can't believe she's so trusting_

_While he's right behind me thrusting_

_I'm talking to her on the phone_

_And I'm trying not to moan_

_It's a three-way call and she knows nothing_

_Ginny doesn't know"_

"I can't believe Kingsley's asked you to work overtime, again! Does he think you're all his house elves?" Ginny asked, holding her mobile to her ear.

A couple of months after they had gotten married, Harry bought cell phones for the both of them for whenever they weren't in the presence of magic. Harry used it for when he was leaving the Ministry building or when his assignments didn't allow for communication via owls. Ginny only encouraged the muggle technology as much as the use of magic in their home.

She heard Harry panting as he responded, "Tell me about it. Unfortunately, it's election season and the Minister's calling in for extra protection detail."

She pouted and sat down on the couch. As she heard more panting coming from her husband she frowned. "You all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm just carrying a stack of papers from the Minister's office to the van. Menial work." Harry grunted.

"You poor thing. Why don't you give me a call when you're on your way home and I'll make your favorite for supper. You deserve it after the day you're having."

"Thanks Gin. Love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

After hanging up Harry screamed Severus' name as he came hard, shuddering as the previously hardened cock slipped from his arse. Severus smirked, catching his breath as Harry tossed his phone onto a pile of his clothes after turning the device off. The younger wizard sighed softly then frowned. "I've been thinking Severus-"

"Dear Merlin, here we go."

Harry flicked his earlobe. "Is it bad that I don't feel guilty about cheating on Ginny?"

"You don't?"

Harry paused. "I do. I mean, she _is_ my wife but..."

"Your marriage was expected and your hero complex didn't allow you to defy the expectations of your loved ones?"

"...Always a man of words, aren't you?"

"More or less."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his bed mate. "Uh huh. Anyway, sometimes I feel bad and other times I can't bring myself to care. Ginny's a sweet girl but she's not what I want."

"That, Mr. Potter, is something I cannot help you with. However, if it is any consolation...I will always be here for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's as good as a love confession."

"Don't let it get to your head." Severus growled.

Inching his way closer, Harry grinned to himself. "Wouldn't dream of it."

_"The parkin lot_

_Why not? It's so cool when he's on top_

_His front lawn in the snow_

_Life is so hard because Ginny doesn't know"_

Severus Snape sat in his study nursing a snifter of scotch on the rocks on a cold winter night. Harry had just left to return home to Ginny for the night and to be honest, Severus felt a little jealous. Sure, Harry would spend the weekend every once in a while when it was deemed safe without chance of getting caught. The ex-headmaster and current Potions professor was getting on in age and as much as he was used to being alone...he didn't want to be.

His and Harry's trysts started when they ran into each other in Diagon Alley six months after his marriage to Ginny Potter nee Weasley. He had been buying some not-so-legal potions ingredients in Knockturn Alley and had just finished his business in the seedy shopping district. He had just entered Diagon Alley when he, literally, bumped into the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They exchanged words, spells, and fists before Severus decided enough was enough and apparated them both to his small home at Spinner's End. One thing led to another and they wound up in bed; sore and sated.

Which is what had brought Severus to his current dilemma: what to do about Harry bloody Potter. He wanted to keep the young man to himself but he knew that the man's conscience and soft spot for the youngest Weasley wouldn't allow him to leave the chit for him. He was fine with that. You had to learn to accept certain things when dating a married man and Severus accepted all of them. However, that didn't mean he had to like it.

He was about to retire to his room when his floo flared green and the subject of his musings tumbled, ungracefully, onto his hearth. "Harry?"

Harry's green eyes were filled with angry tears. "I completely forgot Gin's birthday. She asked me if I loved my job more than her I told her it was never the job. Whether she figured out about us or not, I don't know, she's still just as mad."

When Severus opened his arms, the were immediately full with the savior of the wizarding world. "Come. Let's go to bed. I'll make it all better."

_"We did it on her birthday_

_Ginny doesn't know"_


End file.
